


Chris and Rebecca's Hidden Love Affair

by PureRoyalNative



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureRoyalNative/pseuds/PureRoyalNative
Summary: This story takes place just after Chris has fought and killed Plant 42. He has fallen unconscious due to becoming poisoned and who else is there to save him but the young medic, Rebecca. Once he awakes however, Rebecca comes to the realization that this could be their final night alive and she doesn't want it to go to waste. As always I am happy to receive feedback, comments, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!





	Chris and Rebecca's Hidden Love Affair

Writer's Note: I have been searching around for a good ChrisXRebecca story and I was not really able to come up with much, especially during The Mansion Incident so I decided to write my own. As always I am open to comments, feedback, and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

(July 24th, 1998)

Chris wakes up in a daze and finds himself in the medical storage room. His head is pounding and he can feel a slight chill sweeping over his chest. He looks down at himself and finds that he is shirtless. His arms and chest have been cleaned and bandaged. Rebecca sits on the bed next to him. Her face is exhausted from worry.

"Rebecca? What happened?" His voice is weak and barely audible.

"You were poisoned by that plant you were fighting. When you came out of the room you collapsed and your clothes were soaked with some kind of mucus. On closer inspection I discovered that your clothes were also embedded with spores. Lucky for you, your tactical vest got the majority of them. The rest I had to pull out one by one from your arms and neck. I patched you up then gave you a shot of serum."

"Thanks. It must have taken you some time to remove all those. How long was I out?" He sits himself up then grasps his head while groaning in pain.

"Easy! You're body still hasn't fully recovered yet." She tries to lay him back down but he continues to sit himself up.

"I'll be fine. I've been in worse shape before."

"I find that hard to believe," she chuckles.

"No, really. I am sure you noticed these scars." He points to a grouping of three circles that are embedded in the skin of his chest. Their light white outline make them easily noticeable. "You see? I got these only a few months after being recruited into S.T.A.R.S. A maniac with gun stormed the police station and caught me without my bulletproof vest on."

Rebecca rubs her fingers over the scars sending chills up his spin. Her fingers are very soft and warm against this cold chest. It's the first time in a long time that a woman has touched him in such a way and seeing her concerned expression sends his blood rushing southward.

"You're lucky. Only another inch to the right and they would have pierced your heart."

She looks up and finds that Chris has been staring at her and her face immediately blushes red which Chris finds to be extremely adorable. She turns herself away to hide it. Wanting to make the moment less awkward, she tries to think of something to talk about.

"So, did you manage to find Richard?"

"I did. I'm sorry. He's dead."

She turns back to him shocked. "Dead? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was killed right before my eyes. There was nothing I could do to save him."

"Oh no." She closes her eyes tightly and takes in a deep breath as if she is about to cry.

Chris hitches in closer to her and leans to try to get a better look at her face. "Don't do that. We have to remain strong if we want to get out of here alive. Now come on. Let's get out of here." He moves to stand up but Rebecca grasps his arm to keep him seated.

"Please, can we just stay here for a little while longer?"

"But we have to catch up to Jill and Barry."

"I know, but... I just can't go out there. Not after what happened to Richard. I'm... scared." She decides not to tell Chris about how she is also deeply worried and missing Billy as well.

"Did you know him well?"

"No, this is my first day on an actual assignment, but we were all suppose to be a team. I was their medic. I was suppose to keep them alive... but I have failed. Now they are all dead, and there was nothing I could do to help them."

"It's not your fault. None of us could have predicted the kind of experiments that were going on in this place."

She places her hand on her chin and shakes her head. "Still."

Chris notices her discomfort. He sighs, "Alright. Well, wait here a little longer. At least until your nerves calm down. I did say I owed you one after all."

"Thank you Chris. You don't know how much this means to me."

"So is this room secure?"

He looks over at the door and finds that a cabinet has been moved in front of it to block it.

"After you fell unconscious, Jill and Barry helped me carry you here. They told me to look out for you and to barricade the door once they left. I promised them I wouldn't let anything happen to you. They seemed to really care about you. You all must be really good friends."

"We are."

Chris wants to tell her that he sees them more than just friends. Especially Jill who is the only one in the department who is oblivious to his feelings towards her, but now is not the time or the place for him to get into that. He is a single, hard headed, young man with a beautiful, delicate, woman sitting on the bed next to him. His instincts are screaming at him to pull her on top of him and just fuck that genius brain of hers right out of her head but he has never been good at demonstrating confidence to the opposite sex. He realizes that's probably the reason why he has never been in a real relationship with anyone.

The two of them become quiet for a moment and they listen for any sounds coming from the rest of the mansion. It is eerily quiet. Rebecca rubs her arms and Chris can tell she is still wracking her brain with worry. He hitches in close to her and places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We're going to be okay. Trust me. I wont let anything happen to you," his voice is calm and sweet. It is soothing to her ears and helps her goosebumps subside. She buries her face into his chest and he can feel her soft cheeks against his pecs. He is taken back by her actions and sits with his hands raised in the air not wanting to do anything to upset her further.

"Oh Chris," she cries, "I'm just so scared. I just want to go home."

"We'll leave just as soon as we find out who is behind all this. If we were to leave without learning anything then our partner's deaths will have been for nothing."

"You're right. It would be a real coward thing to do to just run away. I-I want to help," she tries to sound confident.

She lifts her face up to meet his and their lips become mere inches from each other. They can feel each others breath upon their faces and due to the silence of the room, they can hear their hearts racing. Rebecca's eyes dart back and forth from Chris's brown eyes to his thin, pink, lips. As she leans into him, the breast of her bulletproof vest presses against his right arm. His face blushes bright red and he leans himself back.

"Rebecca... your... um..." he can't get out the words, embarrassed to point out that he has been staring at her boobs.

"Is something wrong?" She continues to lean into him, waiting for him to respond to the fact that she is obviously trying to kiss him.

"Well, I mean... I'm not sure. Are we really doing this right now?" He scratches his nose as a nervous tick while looking up at the ceiling.

"I know this might seem like a strange place to get in the mood, but with everything that has happened it has got me thinking that I don't want to die never knowing what it's like to make love to someone." Her lips form into a pout as she continues to hunger for him with her eyes.

"I already told you, we're not going to die."

She leans away from him and lowers her head realizing she is acting desperate which must be supper unattractive. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm acting stupid."

She stands up from the bed and takes a few steps away from him feeling embarrassed. Chris quickly joins her realizing that he probably made her think he wasn't attracted to her. He rests his hands upon her shoulders and presses his chest against her back. Her womanly senses sky rocket as she feels his warmth surround her. Being quite a few inches taller than her, he has to lean himself down for his lips to rest next to her ear. He can smell the scent of ocean breeze lingering on her hair. No doubt her choice of shampoo from the day before.

"Rebecca," he whispers sensually.

She turns to face him and once again their lips become so close that they can feel them tingling from each others electricity. Chris looks into her big green eyes as they beckon him. He leans into her and their lips caress ever so slightly. Just a simple, closed mouth, kiss for them to test the waters with. They look into each others eyes again. When there is no rejection to be uttered they lean in for a second try. This time their lips make more of an effort to press against one another and they open their mouths ever so slightly before pulling back causing their pursed lips to let out an audible 'muah.'

Rebecca's body shivers with anticipation and Chris can feel her melting in his arms. He holds her close and her vest presses hard against his abdomen. Wanting to feel how soft the rest of her skin is, he takes the clasps of her vest into his hands and unfastens them. She quickly places her hands over his to stop him and he is confused by her actions.

"Chris wait! Do you think that's a good idea? What if we are caught off guard?"

He reaches for his shotgun and cocks it in front of her. "Don't worry. I have protection." He sets it back down on the beside table then turns back to her, pressing his forehead into hers. "And I always hit my mark," he says hinting at a double entendre.

Rebecca lowers her hands and Chris gets busy, continuing to remove her vest. After only a few more clasps he is able to pull it free from her abdomen and he gets a better picture of the size of her breasts. They are fairly small. No bigger than a b-cup he would guess but then again he doesn't know much about cup size. He can tell she isn't wearing a bra as her hard nipples stand out from her light green S.T.A.R.S. T-shirt. He slides his hands up under her shirt and cups her breasts in his hands. She lets out a quiet squeal and she squints her eyes tightly. He slowly places his thumbs over her nipples and begins to massage them simultaneously in little circles. She lets out another squeal but this time her mouth becomes a gape and a moan escapes her lips. The sounds she makes is enough for him to become rock hard and he hasn't even seen her naked yet. He gives her breasts a gentile squeeze and she cries out in embarrassment. Her breasts are incredibly soft and the way they shift and squish between his fingers makes him never want to let go. He can not compare how wonderful a woman's breasts feel to anything else he has ever touched. There is just nothing else like them and he finds it kind of sad that the only way for anyone to know the feeling is to get permission. Not every man can be as lucky as him.

Feeling like she needs to even the score, Rebecca places her hands over his pecs and presses her fingers into them. His muscles are very toned and they have almost no give. She finds it kind of unfair that he is able to play with her so much and yet she can't do so back, but then she thinks of what lies underneath his pants. She looks down and is greeted by his large erection staring up at her. She places the palm of her right hand against his mound and even at her slightest touch his knees buckle and shivers spread throughout his body. She presses her palm harder against him and feels the skin of his shaft shift as the rest of his boner stays in place.

He moans, "Please, don't stop."

She continues to massage his cock as her left hand works on unfastening his belt and sliding down his zipper. Overwhelmed with lust Chris craves the feeling of her lips against his once again and he presses his mouth hard into hers. She responds in kind by sticking her tongue against his lips which he is happy to take into his mouth. As their tongues dance, they both take in deep breaths as if it is their first. Rebecca manages to get his pants to fall free from his waist and his penis springs up out of his underwear. Now being able to see the entire thing, she cups her left hand over his balls as her right hand slides from his base all the way up to the head only to return to the base again and again. His size is impressive. For a man as bulked up as him, she would have thought his cock would seem small by comparison but as she lifts his shaft in her hands she can see that when it stands strait up it can almost reach his belly button. It has just a slight curve that makes her think of a banana's shape only it has a mushroom tip. Her pussy tingles as she imagines it caressing deep inside her.

"Rebecca," he moans, "If you keep touching me like that..."

"Then what Chris?" She teases.

No longer able to hold himself back, he lifts off her shirt with one swift motion. She holds her chest shyly which only presses her breasts together causing Chris's instincts to fight him further. He notices a pair of dog-tags hanging round her neck. They read Lieutenant Billy Cohen. He points at them which at first Rebecca thinks he is mocking her breasts.

"What are those?" He asks.

She looks down and realizes she had forgotten she had been wearing them.

"It's nothing for you to worry about."

She lifts them up over her head and sets them down with Chris's gun. Not giving it a second thought, he lifts her up in his arms and sets her down on the medical bed. With her now laid out before him, he takes her breast into his mouth and licks her nipple vigorously. Rebecca does her best to keep her moans quiet not wanting to draw the attention of anything that might be listening for them on the outsides of the walls. Chris pulls her pants from her lower body removing her underwear and shoes all at the same time and lets them fall to his feet.

Rebecca wants so badly to cover her private areas with her hands but at the same time she doesn't want him to think she is having second thoughts. She has just never had a man look at her naked before and at this point even Chris's gentile eyes still make her feel intimidated as he stares down at her.

The first thing he notices about her form is how she looks even more petite than she did with her clothes on which he didn't think would be possible without her looking like just a stick figure but she actually has very well defined curves. Her hips curve out giving her a pear shape and then her thighs slant in towards her knees to give her entire lower half a heart shape.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

"You're not so bad yourself," she giggles.

He places his hands over her knees and slowly spreads them open. Her pussy comes into view and he is amazed to find that her entire bikini area is silky smooth. His cock twitches uncontrollably as he slides his hands down her thighs to her hips. As her legs continue to open on their own he can see passed her enlarged, pink, labia to her opening and it is already soaking wet. He rests his pelvis against hers and wraps her legs around his hips.

"Please be gentile with me," Rebecca pleads.

"Don't worry. I wont do anything you're not comfortable with."

He leans over her and gives her a deep kiss before returning upright with his feet firmly planted on the floor. He takes his cock into his hand and places the head over her vagina. As he rubs himself against her the head becomes soaked quickly and he is able to slide himself inside. Immediately he finds he can not enter her further as he discovers her hymen is still intact. He takes a moment to collect himself. Even with only the head inserted he can feel that her insides are warm and soft. It is all he can do to not erupt and spoil the moment. He thinks to himself about how disappointing of a first time that would be for her and tells himself this has to be more for her than for him.

The pressure inside Rebecca's pelvis is like nothing she has ever felt before. She admits that she has explored down their with her fingers a few times but most of her stimulation always came from her clitoris rather than her vagina. His cock feels silky soft while also being a very strong muscle that is spreading her walls as the head sneaks deeper and deeper inside her until she realizes he has stopped. She looks toward him and sees the look of concern spread over his face.

"Is something wrong?" She asks.

"No, I just want to warn you that this could hurt a bit. I've never been with a virgin before so I'm not sure just how much."

"I can handle it. Just do whatever you would do if I wasn't one."

"Alright," he says unsure.

He takes her by the hips then takes in a deep breath before forcing himself deeper into her. He feels her hymen press against his head which hurts more than he would ever like to admit but just as it seems like the pressure is not going to subside, the skin breaks allowing his entire cock to slip inside her. Rebecca cries out in pain then bites down on her pointer finger to quiet herself. Once his base rests against her clitoris he holds himself there while Rebecca wriggles in his grasp. He can feel blood drip down his balls, creating a small pool under him.

As she struggles to keep herself calm, she tries not to let the pain numb the pleasure. The thought that she is no longer a virgin causes her whole body to blush and become very hot. She can feel Chris all the way up to her uterus. His pre-cum wetting her insides even more than they already are. Only being on the pill, she prays that she wont be the .1% that gets pregnant while still taking it. Then again, should she really worry when they might not live through the night. Isn't that the whole reason they are doing this in the first place? She doesn't want it to be their one and only time but she can't escape the fact that people act differently in life or death situations. She takes in deep breaths while trying to clear her mind.

"Are you alright?" Chris asks concerned.

"Y-yeah. Just give me a moment."

He watches her breasts bounce as her chest expands and depresses as she takes in and releases each breath. His cock quivers feeling her walls hugging him.

"I'm going to start moving now. Let me know if you need me to stop."

He pulls himself back until only the head of his cock is still inside her. He then slowly slides himself all way back in until his pelvis collides with hers once again. She lets out a quiet sound of discomfort. He continues to thrust slowly until her whimpers are no longer present. He then quickens his pace and as his hips connect with hers it causes a ripple to travel up her body and her breasts bounce back and forth with each thrust. He becomes hypnotized by them and for a moment forgets that he still needs to be gentile with her.

"Chris, I can't feel my toes."

He reaches around his back and massages her feet while still maintaining his rhythm. They are a bit cold so he does his best to warm them up between his palms.

"Is that better?"

She moans with approval.

"How are you doing? Does it still hurt?"

"No. It's starting to feel more pleasurable now."

"Good."

He slides his arms up her legs to the insides of her thighs. She continues to moan as his hands rub the sensitive skin around her V-line. She starts to thrust herself up into him which makes the experience that much better. She feels his cock pulse with each second that passes making time move by quickly. Before long she can tell she is reaching her peak even though she doesn't want the moment to end. Chris is trying with all his might to hold out for her to orgasm first. Her vagina is just so perfect. Hugging him in such a way that it feels as if the two of them were made for each other.

Rebecca sits up and takes him into her mouth once again. Unable to get enough she suffocates him to the point where he has to pull away from her just to take a breath. He loves it though. Never before has a woman expressed such want for him. It gets real dull having sex with women who just lie down and take it, but this is different. She is actually trying to give back to him as much as he is giving her. She tightens her legs around his waist and he feels her pussy quiver. She is so close. He just has to hold out a little longer. She holds his head against her chest and he kisses her breasts tenderly.

"I'm so close, don't stop!" She moans.

He looks up into her eyes and she wraps her fingers around his jawline to kiss him again. Sweat drips from his brow.

"Should I pull out?" He asks out of breath.

"No. Fill me up Chris. I want to feel everything!"

He gives her another deep kiss then holds her hips hard against his. She wraps her arms around his chest and nibbles his ear as she climaxes hard. Just as soon as he knows for sure she has reached her peak, he erupts inside her. His hot semen fills her uterus with each powerful thrust that almost feel as if they could split her right in two.

The two of them remain still while catching their breath and giving their hearts time to calm down. Rebecca places her forehead against his. Eventually he looks back up at her again.

"Thank you," she whispers.

"Any time," he replies.

He gives her one last kiss before pulling out of her. As he does, his semen joins their other bodily fluids that have soaked the bed and the small spot on the floor. Rebecca grabs a small towel and cleans herself up then the two of them get their gear back on. Just then they hear something scraping it's nails on the other side of the door. It slams into it trying to break it but the cabinet keeps the door in place.

"Perfect timing," Rebecca says annoyed.

Chris picks up his shot gun and aims it towards the door. "I got this."

Rebecca pulls out her pistol and sets her back against the cabinet. With one big push she manages to move it out of the way just enough for the hunter to break open the door and start trying to claw its way in.

"Stand back!" Chris demands.

"Right." She moves away from the door.

He sticks the shotgun right up against the hunters face through the small opening and pulls the trigger. The hunters green blood splatters across the hall and onto the far wall. Its body stands motionless for a moment before falling to the ground dead. Chris takes a quick glance out the door and finds nothing.

"Okay, let's move."

They shove the door open the rest of the way and Chris immediately exits to the hallway. Rebecca takes one last look back to the bed and tries to make a mental note of it. After all she knew she would never see their forbidden love spot ever again. She steps out of the room and joins Chris, ready to fight anything that might come their way.

END


End file.
